Protection
by D. Harlow
Summary: With six month left on her contract Nicole is called back to the United States to take on a job with Black Badge something she never heard of and to the arms of one Waverly Earp. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Your thoughts are welcome**

* * *

**Protection**

**It was never my idea to go into the government field work I just wanted to graduate high school and travel as a travel blogger. But no that's not how things worked out when I got to high school my father put me into ROTC classes without even asking her if that was something I wanted to do. He started to make plans for me to go into the Army just like he had and his father and grandfather. He didn't care if I wasn't a boy, he wasn't going to break tradition.**

**No, it was very important that I keep the Haught family name strong in the military, So I went into the Marines breaking the Army tradition. I kept my head down did my job and I was good at what I did, I didn't want to have to do anything over, so I did it right the first time and went on my way just to get out after my time was up. But as luck would have it after nearly getting my head blown off several times saving people or taking people out, they called me to Washington for a talk.**

* * *

Chapter One

I looked at my commanders as if they had lost their minds, they just sold my contract to some agency outside anything I ever heard before. They are so hush hush that you couldn't just pick out a job from them it was for invite only.

"I only have 6 months left on my contract and I don't plan to re-enlist." I say.

"Haught its just a short year contract that is nothing they pay is better and from what I understand you really don't have to do anything." My Sergeant Major said.

I was shocked I still couldn't get my head wrapped around the fact that they just sold me like cattle.

"Good now that it's settled you have 48 hours to get things in order before you ship out." A woman said dropping a file in front of me.

"Learn those names you will be spending a lot of time with them." She added before leaving the room.

I grabbed the file and stood, I didn't have much of a choice I belonged to them for the next six months to a year. Walking out I headed for my SUV to make my way back to my tiny apartment to make plans. The drive was quiet, and I was tired, but I only had a short time to do anything, so I had to make the best of it. Pulling into the parking lot I parked and got out file in hand and made my way up to my apartment.

"They are out of their damn minds."

My apartment still had that musty smell in it for being locked up for the past 12 months, I was only home a day before having to put on my dress uniform and go to this meeting.

Taking off my dress jacket I hung it up before doing the same with the uniform paints. Once stripped down to my plane black underwear I went into the kitchen to grab a beer and look at that file that the mystery woman gave me.

"Oh my."

I froze when I locked eyes with green, I had to shake off the thoughts that came to mind at the site of the woman. This was work not a date or hook up.

"Waverly Earp." I say testing the name on my lips.

My body responded to the name in a way that it hadn't ever to anyone, my nipples harden I became wet and the room started to feel like hell in the middle of a heat wave. Clearing my throat, I but the file down and stood I didn't need this right now. I didn't need to start discovering my sexuality now, I liked men, didn't I? Of course, I did that was how it was meant to be, just how daddy planned.

"Fuck."

I bent down and flipped the file close so those green eyes would stop looking at me.

* * *

Chapter Two

Dolls was being strange well stranger then normal, he was fine one moment then took a call and came back with a chip the size of all of Purgatory on his shoulder. Wynonna said he was having his man period and left it at that witch wasn't new for Wynonna. She had been acting a little different too since Doc came back from where ever he went, I wanted to know what was going on why she kept going on weekly trips to nowhere every Friday and why I couldn't go.

"Little Earp."

I jumped when Dolls called me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

It was all he said before turning and walking out the Black Badge office, I had to run to catch him.

"There is a new agent coming from Washington to help us and I need your help." He said.

"Ok what do you need me to do?

"If it where a man I would know what to do I need you to shop for a 26-year-old woman."

"Dolls you shop all the time why do you need me?" I ask before it hit me

"Don't answer that I understand now."

"Here take Black Badge's card and go shop for food and personals then take them to this address." He said handing me a slip of paper with an address on it.

I looked at him as he walked away, I looked down at the card and paper in my hand then back at the door where he disappeared before following to get my things before leaving. I had nothing better to do without Wynonna around on this fine Friday as always.

I made my way to the Walmart outside of town to do my shopping and I walked the aisle picking up things that I felt the agent was going to need for food and when its cam to personals I got her two choices because you never know what a girl's preference is.

After an hour in the store I loaded up my little red jeep and headed back to Purgatory where I went to the address that was on the paper.

"Oh, this is cute."

It was a little house the front yard had a large tree in it with a swing and green grass like we had at the homestead. I got out the jeep and went to grab the first arm full of bags to take with me into the house, I made sure to grab the ice cream first and walked up to the door and let myself in. I could tell Dolls had been there because the labeled boxes sat neatly against the wall across from the door as I walked in. A plan came to mind as I put the ice cream in the empty freezer, I went back for the next arm full of bags.

I spent the rest of the day there at the house unpacking things and putting them away in a very military style much like I saw Dolls apartment. I put the boxes neatly away and left the house locking up as I left. Opting out of going back to the station I saw that Dolls wasn't there when I passed so I sent him a text while I was waiting at a stop light to swing by the homestead to get the key.

"Wynonna I'm home!" I call into the house when I walked in.

I hated being alone at home at night since Champ pulled his 'I'm going to stalk you' after we broke up. I know Doc and Dolls took him for a ride but it's still creepy with him out there running around. Locking the door when I got no answer and walked into the house putting my bag down and looked at my phone when it vibrated.

Just hold on to the key.

"That was short and to the point, what the hell is going on with everyone?" I say into the empty house.

Putting my phone into my pocket I went into the kitchen to make me something to eat when I opened the cabinet, I was shocked to see that it was full.

"Wow Wynonna was listening when I was talking about keeping food in the house." I say pulling out a box of angel hair pasta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

* * *

This place is hardly on the map it's a small town and it looks like the town I would have liked to grow up in. But I keep that thought to myself This Black Badge has already said everything is on a need to know basis and they have yet to tell me what they have me doing.

"So, you have me fighting the undead or what?" I ask looking at the woman now known as Lucado

"How did you know that information?" She asked fixing me with angry look.

"Well I didn't know that was just me naming unbelievable things, no way there is such things as the undead." I say.

"Agent Haught there are such things out there that we have to control, or it will wipe out humanity. You should know that since it is in you DNA." She said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I growl.

That is the tenth time that she has called my DNA into question and I was starting to get pissed off I had no idea what she was talking about.

She looked at me.

"You don't know." She said looking at me in the eye.

"Know what?" I say.

"Oh, this is great Paul didn't tell you anything that man is worthless." She says

"What does my father have to do with anything?" I didn't care that she called him worthless I never really got along with him.

Lucado smiled.

"Your father isn't your father."

She dropped a file on the table in front of me.

"I'd give him a call and ask him all about your mother and real father." She said as I opened the file.

I opened the file and came face to face with a picture of me when I was just hours old, I know its me because dad has the same picture hanging up in the living room and I have seen it every day until I moved out.

Female Dhampir 7lbs 8oz

20in long

Red: hair

Born: January 5th 1990

Mother: Julia Clark Haught

Father: Dracula AKA Vlad Tepes

"Ok you got to be kidding me, I can get that my mother could have had an affair and had me, I look nothing like Paul. But to bring some made up bullshit into the picture to try and control me is a bit much." I say.

"It's not made up Nicole, have you ever been tested."

"No, I haven't never needed to be."

She pulled something out her pocket then ran it over her hand. The smell of blood filled my nose like it has so many times when in action.

"You ever just had that feeling that you wanted to sink your teeth into someone and suck them dry until your hunger was filled." Lucado said smiling at my discomfort.

"Black Badge doesn't want to control you Agent Haught, in fact we have found your mate. You are here to Protect her from the undead that want her dead." She said.

I was about to tell her she had lost her mind when the sound of an heartbeat filled my ears and I turned to look at the door.

"You hear her don't you, she about to come through that door in a matter or minuets."

The more time passed the stronger the heartbeat became until it was walking through the door.

I'm not sure what happened to me but before I could think to stop myself I shot across the room and had the cause of the wonderful torture pined against the wall my ear placed over her heart. I heard the yelp of shock, but I just wanted to get closer to her. I had no control over my actions but in my soul I knew I wouldn't have hurt this wonderful perfect angel I was now hugging to my body.

"Oh, Wow well hello I'm Waverly." She said but didn't move.

"I knew you were going to set us up one day Lucado Tell her to let her go or I will blow your brains out." I heard a woman say.

"Oh, Hush Wynonna and put your gun away she won't hurt her." She told her.

I finally got some control over my body and softly put Waverly back on her feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I don't know what's wrong with me." I say fixing her shirt.

"That's ok that's the best greeting I have ever had." Waverly said with a big smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Lucado tad to be out of her damn mind this woman a very attractive woman is my soulmate? I would toss out what she had to say be it that I don't trust her, but Dolls backed up everything that she said. I trusted that man so much and he told us that Nicole was in fact a vampire and she was the answer to my sex problems. Ever since I turned 18, I have been having issues with partners and never being satisfied and not having enough stamina for me. There was just something that was missing, and I wasn't sure what it was. Not one to want to look like a whore I got with Champ and didn't bother We just had a lot of sex.

At first, I liked it but then he started to cry about the fact that I wanted it all the time, it was just fine when he was bragging to his friends. But when time came, he just didn't have it in him to make it happen. And when I finally got tired of him, he made me call him out in the middle of Shorty's at my own birthday party last year.

But this woman with her deep brown eyes and smile made my insides burn like no other as well as calmed me. The thing though is that she just became a little uncontrollable and Dolls had to give her a shot to knock her out.

"So now what do we do with a sex hungry Vampire that doesn't know her own power?" Wynonna asked as we stood around the bed.

"We give her time to get herself under control, I have watched her and read up on her she…."

"Just like you Xavier but better." Lucado said

"That is 27 years perfect DNA the only other person on the planet that has it Outside of Waverly." She said. Looking at her.

I didn't like how she was looking at her, so I moved over to the bed.

"Let me stay here with her I want to talk to her when she wakes up."

"No way I'm I going to leave you alone with her." Wynonna says.

"If I may." Doc finally said cutting in.

"The way I see it she is the only person that can give Waverly what she needs."

"Doc!" I say my face turning red.

"I was talking about protection and since you are thinking about it that too. With her is the safest place for her to be." He said.

Wynonna gave a pout and looked away from us, there was a movement and I looked over at the bed to see Nicole sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Your awake?" Dolls asked looking at her with shock on his face.

"Yeah I should kick your ass for that." She said then stood up.

He looked at Lucado then back to Nicole.

"That was top grade tranquilizer enough to put down any demon for 24 hours." He said stepping in front of me.

"Look I'm not here to hurt anyone I don't understand what is going on but hurt people is not on my list of things to do." She says.

"Well what is on your list?" Wynonna asked.

"A bottle of whisky." She said.

"Now we can talk." Wynonna said pulling out a flask from her inside jacket pocket.

She tossed it to her, and Nicole opened it and put it to her lips.

"Well now that everything is fine, I have to get back to the Capital." Lucado said walking out the room.

"No wait You didn't tell me about my father." Nicole said following her after her.

"There's nothing to tell your mother killed him so you could live. He was a Dick don't believe what the stories say." She said picking up her things.

"Dolls can fill you in."

And like that she was gone leaving us all standing in the living room of the little house.

"Well fuck."

* * *

Chapter 5

Well that call was a waste all I got from dad was the run around and the why does it matter talk. It wasn't much help and I was left with so many questions.

"Daddy was the same way with me never telling me anything."

I turned to see Waverly standing on the steps of the porch I felt her coming but Wynonna did say yesterday that this road went right to their house and they passed by every day. I just thought she was on her way to work or something.

"Really he never told you that you where angel baby?" I asked putting my phone in my pocket.

She walked up on the porch and I had to take in a breath, she had the most beautiful smile on her face that I have ever seen.

"No, that little bit of Information is new to me, my mom broke out of the mental prison and all that just to tell me. No Wynonna shot him when we where little, after her was out of the hospital and well enough he left us in the care of my aunt Gus. Last I heard of him was last year when he called to see if he could get some paper work from the station, something about retirement." She said sitting on the porch swing.

I moved over to her and sat next to her, I never lost the control of my body and now I was feeling like I couldn't stop the hand that came out and took her hand.

"I'm sorry." I say taking my hand back.

"Its ok." She took my hand back and I watched as she ran her thumb over the back of my hand.

"I never and this strong of feelings to anyone let alone a woman. I always pushed my feelings away now that I think about it." I say.

"I was open to anything I always felt that people are made to love no matter if it's a man or woman. That reminds me of the time Gus walked in on me going down on the Mayor's Older daughter." Waverly said.

I laughed and she started to laugh as well, I turned and looked at her getting lost in her green eyes. Before I knew it, I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips where soft and I felt myself getting addicted as the seconds past. I felt her hand on my cheek and my tongue was being caressed by hers. After a long moment air became an issue and she pulled back.

"Your eyes are glowing." She said

"What?"

She put the camera to her phone in front of my face and I saw my eyes glowing gold back at me.

"I need answers." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Ask your mom."

"I wish I could I don't know where she is, My Aunt said that she was ok but won't tell me where she is." I say running my hand through my hair.

"I can find her." Waverly said.

I looked at her.

"How?" I asked.

"Black badge doesn't just have me around for my dead language, I'm good at finding things."

"No don't do that I don't want you to get in trouble." I say

"Well if you ever want to know the offer is still on the table." She said rubbing my cheek.

I started to push us back and forth and thinking that I was too calm having just kissed a woman for the first time.

"I came over to ask you if you wanted to come to the homestead for dinner, I don't know if you cook but I want to make sure you eat." Waverly said.

"That would be great I didn't take any thing out for diner. And I am a good cook Id show you sometime." I say smiling.

Waverly smiled at me the kind of smile that makes you blush, it wasn't sexual in anyway it was just her giving me all her attention and I wasn't used to that. In the Marines it was never about a single person it was about the group and I learned from the stories that older female marines would tell about men giving you one on one attention.

But this felt good her smile made me feel all kinds of tingles and warm.

"I have to get going Wynonna found something that she wants to show me, dinner is at 6." She said before leaning in and kissing me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

Wynonna found a kitten in the barn and hasn't stopped playing with it since she showed her to me. Witch I don't mind it has kept Wynonna out of my way as I cooked and that left me happy. I was too nervous to try and talk to Wynonna when I was trying to make the best meal, I have ever made for the most beautiful Soul I have ever seen.

Nicole was on my mind since meeting her and now I just wanted to woo her with my abilities and get to know her. Ok so I have only known her 24 hours But I feel like this emptiness has been filled just by her presence. There is so much about her that I don't know but I want to take the time to get to know her and have her know me.

"Hey baby girl your hot vampire is here." Wynonna said walking into the kitchen with her kitten in hand.

"OK dinner is ready I just have to go to the bathroom." I say heading for the stairs.

I made the mad dash upstairs to the bathroom to pee and make sure I looked good, I wanted to have Nicole's eyes on me. Giving myself one last once over I left the bathroom and headed down stairs.

"Nicole hi." I say as she looked up from petting the kitten.

"H-hi, you look amazing." She said smiling.

We stood there looking at each other I was fighting the feeling that I needed to jump into her arms.

"Aw look she got me whiskey." Wynonna said shoving the bottle in my face.

"Yeah I didn't know what to get her, but I got you these."

She picked up roses and wine and walked over to me and I took them looking at the deep red or the roses. No one has ever given me roses before so the romance of it made my heart swell. Wynonna gave a huff and went to answer the door and I just put my nose to the roses and took in a breath.

"Agent Haught it's good to see you again." Doc said taking off his hat.

"You too Doc." She said giving him her billion-dollar smile.

"OK we can eat if everyone is hungry." I say rubbing my hands together.

"Are we waiting for agent Dolls?" Nicole answered.

"No, Dolls has a thing about eating with new alphas, I think he thinks it gives him the upper hand or something." Wynonna says and Nicole makes a face.

I can tell she is offended but she says nothing.

"You know I have been doing a lot of thinking and I can honestly say that I have been here one day, and I have learned more about mythical creatures or what I thought was mythical. I saw a damn unicorn on my way here." Nicole said sitting down.

"Oh, that's just because you have accepted the fact that you are a dhampir. If you where human than you would have just saw a horse." Wynonna said as we started to eat.

"You have been listening." I say smiling.

"Yeah I listen." She says.

"How do you see them?"

"Oh, I'm nothing fancy I'm just you average old human hybrid I don't see it all, but I feel them and know when I am fighting one." She said.

Nicole looked down at her plate.

"Lucado got in contact with my mother and she called me an hour after you left." She said looking at me.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"That I don't have long before my fathers blood takes over my body, I am taking his place as the Queen of all Vampires and there is a lot of them." She says.

"How many is a lot?" Doc asked

The population is unknown since your mother killed your father things have been a little hairy in some parts of the world." I say.

Nicole shook her head.

"I'm not 100% behind all this but I'm getting there." She said

Her eyes fixed on Wynonna's neck as she talked to Doc and I saw them start to darken.

"Nicole."

"Yeah?" Her eyes never left her neck.

I got up and grabbed her arm pulling her out the back door leaving behind a shocked Wynonna and Doc.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I don't remember what got me to this point, one moment I'm talking about the population of vampire and the next I am standing on the Earp back porch sucking down Waverly's blood. That thought alone made me stop and pull back.

She stood looking at me shaking off her wrist and giving me a smile.

"You ok now?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I think so, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite you." I said.

"It's fine I rather willingly give you my neck or wrist over you attacking someone." She said handing me a cloth.

I wiped my mouth then to her hand in mine and wiped her wrist and looked to see how bad the damage was. I didn't see any holes or anything other than dry blood.

"Where did it go?"

"I heal like the flash if its just something little like that, I feel the difference but it's not hurting me."

I stood just looking at her feeling the strange feeling of Waverly's blood in my stomach.

"Baby Girl everything ok?" Wynonna asked poking her head out the door.

"Yes, everything is fine, we had a little vampire emergency." Waverly said with a smile.

"Emergency?"

"It's ok Wynonna its all handled now let's go back and finish dinner." Waverly said with a smile.

We went back indoors, I sat and looked at my plate, I wasn't really hungry anymore after what I just did but I knew I need to put real food in my stomach. We went back into the house and sat down to eat and to my surprise I ate more than I thought I would, and it was so good.

"So, you're with me tomorrow Haught while Waverly works, there's a revenant hang out that I want to check out. I need to know why they are spreading out the way they are." Wynonna said opening a beer.

"Tell me about these revenants." I ask.

"They are the people that have returned from the dead, most of them are ok they have their little lives, but the rest are a pain in my ass." She said flopping down in the chair across from me.

"You a revenant?" I asked Doc.

I knew who he was I just didn't know How he got here.

"Oh no I was cursed by the stone witch and cannot die." He said.

"Stone Witch?" I asked

"She's dead now you don't have to worry about her." Waverly said handing me a beer.

We spent the next hours talking about what was going on in the triangle and what me and Wynonna will be doing tomorrow. I looked at my watch to see it was getting close to 12 and I stood and gave a stretch.

"I should go if I want to get some sleep before my run." I say.

"Oh come on your up with the sun?" Wynonna asked.

"Before the sun, I have to get my four miles in before the day starts." I say picking up my keys.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I have never been airborne by a person before and I don't plan on that happening ever again. I picked myself up and ran after the big man that tossed me across the room.

"Haught!"

I heard Wynonna call as I bust through the back door and land on the man's back.

"Get off me!"

He flung me around like a bucking bull, but I didn't let go, I did somehow got my taser off my hip and shot him sending us both to the ground.

"See all we wanted to do was talk, but no you had to go put your hands on me." I Say putting the taser back in the holder.

"You OK Haught?!" Wynonna asked walking out the door.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You may want to put the fangs away." She said pointing to her mouth.

I turned and looked at myself in a car mirror to see that My eyes where white and I had fangs. I closed my mouth and put the hood of my shirt over my head.

"I'm going to the car." I said walking away.

I made my way to the truck and got in keeping my head down and waiting for Wynonna. I can't believe that this was happening to me, if it wasn't happening to me and I wasn't seeing any of this I would think all this was the work of a class A writer. But I had to be honest I have seen things that I told myself that wasn't possible that no one would believe me if I said anything. But now here I am in a town where they run free and there are people actively trying to keep the rest of the world safe from them.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Wynonna said opening the door and jumping in.

She looked at me before starting the truck.

"You're bleeding." She said touching my side.

"Ow." I growled and moved away from her.

"Ok let's get you back to the station and get you patched up." She said putting the truck in gear.

Lucky for me Wynonna doesn't believe in the speed limit and we got the station in record time.

"What happened?" Dolls asked when we walked in.

"CoCo felt like I was the best person to treat like a frisbee." I say as I sat on the table while Wynonna went to get something.

"CoCo?" Doc asked.

"That's the same thing I asked when Wynonna called him out."

She came back with a box.

"Ok take off the shirt so I can get to work." She said.

I slowly pulled my shirt over my head letting out a hiss of discomfort.

"Oh, wow you have a killer body you'd make a killing at Pussy Willows." Wynonna said looking at my next to naked upper body.

"Wynonna."

"Yep sorry." She said starting to stitch me up.

I watched as she worked, and I was amazed at how neat the stitching was.

"Here you go this should help replace what you lost." Dolls said handing me a cup.

The smell of blood filled my nose and I growled before bringing it to my lips and sucking it down. It wasn't anywhere near as filling or good as Waverly's, but I kept that to myself.

"How you feel?" Wynonna asked coming back.

"Like I need to hunt, I should go for a run." I say standing up.

"That's going to happen until we get you under control, Wynonna." Dolls said.

"What?" She asked

"You are the only one that she won't kill your too close to her mate." He said.

"You are not saying what I think you're saying."

A smile crossed my face as I watched her watch me.

"I'm saying just that just think of it as a bonding exercise." He said.

"I'm going to kill you." She said making a run for it.


End file.
